A mobile unit may transmit signals so that a location of the mobile unit may be determined. However, when the battery of the mobile unit loses enough power or becomes completely discharged, the mobile unit may no longer be able to transmit the signals. Accordingly, the ability to track the location of the mobile unit may be lost.